


Stop, you could’ve dropped my croissant

by Cherry_Sofa_729



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot, Skateboarder Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729
Summary: Logan has his life planned to a T, but all it takes is one run-in with Virgil to mess that up forever
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Stop, you could’ve dropped my croissant

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 30 minutes and completely unedited. I am god

For the 200th day in a row, Logan was getting breakfast.

In order to appease his peppy roommate and best friend Patton’s attempts to get him to socialize, the two went to the same coffee shop on the college campus every day for breakfast. Patton got a drink so sugary it might give him cardiac arrest, and Logan got a small spinach, raspberry, and peach smoothie, an expresso shot, and a ham and cheese croissant. 

Basically, a perfectly balanced breakfast. Because Logan did everything perfectly. Down to the most minute detail. He had his life perfectly planned ahead of him. 

Chemical engineering degree, then a masters, then his PHD. Top of his class. All on scholarships. He’d go on to teach chemical engineering, probably at this very university. 

Yup. Perfectly planned and meticulously followed. 

Patton was always trying to get him to “live a little.” Go to parties, meet potential partners, but Logan just didn’t see the point. A partner would mess up his perfectly planned life. 

Patton was chatting with the barista again. He did this religiously in a sort of primitive mating ritual to try and get the man to date him. Logan knew more details about this man than he ever wanted to, or felt was necessary. Patton talked about him relentlessly, mostly asking Logan if he thought he should text him now or in 20 minutes. 

Logan grabbed his smoothie and croissant and went to find a seat in the busy café.

“HEY WATCH OUT!”

Logan turned, barely recognizing that the shout was directed at him, when he suddenly collided with what looked like a purple blur. 

Freezing cold smoothie hit his chest as his mouth fell open in shock. He opened his hands in surprise, dropping his breakfast all over the coffee shop floor. 

He looked up to see his attacker, eyes blazing with fury, absolutely outraged. 200 days with no issue, and one punk has to ruin that!

But when he saw the culprit’s face, he forgot everything he was upset about. 

The boy’s skateboard was still under his foot as he sputtered out frantic apologies. His face was flushed, probably with embarrassment. And he was cute. A little cute. 

His eye bags were coloured in with black. His purple bangs obscured his eyes, but Logan could tell they were a light blue. He wore a purple hoodie and a backwards baseball cap. 

Huh. Why was his heart beating so fast. 

“I am so sorry oh my god.” He was trembling. “I’m such a fuckup, can I buy you a new breakfast? I’m so sorry, I’m really truly sorry.”

Logan couldn’t get his brain to work. His shirt was soaked with smoothie, his perfect day was ruined, and there was a ~~cute, adorable, wonderful, cute~~ punk skateboarder in front of him apologizing like he killed Logan’s family. 

So, of course, all he said was, “I like your skateboard.” 

The boy went bright red and stuttered what sounded like yet another apology. “Sorry- you- you what?”

“I like your skateboard. It’s aesthetically pleasing.” It was painted with the Orion constellation. Logan always liked astronomy. 

The boy didn’t reply. He appeared stunned into silence. 

He pointed at Logan’s shirt, robotic and stiff with shock. “I- um, can I- you can have my hoodie, if you want?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to take your personal possessions.”

“Um, no, I- my brain is ahead of my mouth- um.” He took a deep breath. “You can wear my hoodie as I walk you back to your dorm after buying you a new breakfast because I hit you with my skateboard and ruined your morning.” He said with carefully deliberation, as though trying not to mess up or scare himself.

Logan cocked his head to the side. While yes, his morning was ruined, he wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be. But he wouldn’t be apposed to a walk with this ~~cute~~ stranger. 

“What’s your name?” 

The man’s eyes widened like he was going to be thrown in detention. “V-Virgil.” 

“Thanks. Well, Virgil, yeah, I like that plan. I got a peach smoothie, an expresso shot, and a ham and cheese croissant.”

Virgil nodded rapidly in confirmation, gliding on his gorgeously painted skateboard up to the front counter. Logan went to get napkins to dry his soaking shirt as best he could. 

He smiled to himself, staring at the adorable boy as he struggled to say Logan’s order. Maybe going off schedule could be fun sometimes. 

“Sorry again for ruining your day.” Virgil said sheepishly as he handed Logan his food. 

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Logan said, still smiling. And it was the truth. 


End file.
